A Dark Side to the Innocent
by The Legendary Olympians
Summary: Everyone's got a dark side, even the most innocent one of them all. One day, Red's finally had enough. What happens when the timid, innocent one of the four Links finally snaps? R&R, please! Rated T cause cautiousness is always key. (No, it's not.) THANKS! :D
1. Oh Dear, Red is Lost!

**Dargon: Hey GUYSES! BACK AGAIN! Another LoZ Four Swords FF! What happens when Red finally snaps? Read to find out! **

** Twilight: A'hoy small fries! Glad to be back to write another FS fanfic with Nike and Dargon! Hope you enjoy! :) **

** Dargon: Twilight (FINALLY) contributed TONS to this FF! She wrote most of the plot! Please, R&amp;R and Flame if needed~!**

**Nike: Not my fault I had this swim thing~**

**Disclaimer: Plot rights go to Twilight. Everything else goes to their rightful owner. You know who that is.**

* * *

After the encounter of Shadow Link, the green hero, Link had split into four colors; Red, Blue, Vio, and Green. Each of the four had different personalities of the original Link, like sincere, rash, clever, and focused. However, as cool as it sounds to have four sides of yourself talking to each other, it did have some side effects….

Blue, the hotheaded, arrogant, and probably the most obnoxious of the team was always picking on the other three, especially innocent Red. Vio on the other hand, wasn't helping, only watching the three fight without even offering any help. Because of Blue, Green had no choice but to bicker with him to prevent any further abuse to frail Red... or as they _thought_ he was frail.

After weeks of travelling to find the abducted Princess Zelda, the band of four had finally settled down at a small village inn. Blue, bored out of his mind, decided to provoke Red a bit further one day.

"Geez, Red. Don't be such a baby." Blue snorted, grabbing poor Red by the ear as he sniffled.

Gathering up his courage, Red stuttered back, " I-I'm not a b-baby… Why-why don't you stop picking on me!" Even as the scarlet Link spoke, his voice quivered, only adding amusement to Blue's face.

"You aren't a little baby? Well, if you weren't trembling, I would've believed you! Ha!"

"S-Stop it!"

"And why would I do that?"

Something suddenly snapped inside of Red, like an elastic rubber band breaking.

_That's the last straw. _Red suddenly stood up, right in front of Blue's face. He looked as if he was about to break out into a sob, but instead, he glared hard into Blue's eyes.

"You gonna cry? Go o-"

"SHUT UP!" The scarlet garbed Link swung a hand back, then smacked hotheaded, yet stunned Blue right across the face.

This attracted the attention of Green and Vio, who were sitting in the other corner of the inn. "Whoa…. Red. You okay?" For they knew Red wasn't one to break out so easily. Definitely not one to slap someone in the face, no matter how mean or annoying they were.

There was silence as Vio and Green stared at the furious Red in stunned surprise. Meanwhile, Blue and Red glared at each other, both breathing heavily.

"R-Red…" Vio started to say.

However, he was interrupted when Blue growled, "Fine, if you wanna be that way, _idiot_," and slammed a punch in Red's gut. Instead of reeling back, though, Red suddenly swung his foot out, nailing a heavy hit on Blue in the shins, then leaped forward with a wild cry, tackling Blue to the ground as he wobbled, off balance by the sudden attack.

Green's eyes widened and he backed up against the wall as the blue and red Links fought, clawing and tearing at each other. "What's wrong with Red?!"

"Like heck I would know!" Vio snapped. "Though it definitely serves Blue right."

"B-But… Red's supposed to be the innocent one, not the one that starts a fight!"

"True. But he's certainly not acting that way, at least for now."

Green stood up and walked over to where the Links were duking it out, then took a deep breath and pulled them apart as each Link struggled, trying to rip off each other's heads. Red had a nasty-looking cut bleeding on his cheek, and his hair was disheveled, while Blue had a bruise on his forehead and his clothes were rumpled. "Stop it! What's gotten into you guys?!"

"Need I say it? He started it!" Red snapped, jabbing an accusing finger at Blue.

"What?! He _slapped _me!" Blue cried.

"Red… what's wrong with you?" Green demanded. "Usually, you don't do this kind of thing!"

"What's _wrong_?" Red spat out. "What's _wrong_ with me? I'll tell you. Blue has been picking on me for ages. You guys just sit and watch. The only thing that's _wrong_ is just sitting here and letting him do it!" Thunder crackled outside the walls as rain began to fall.

"Red, we -" Green started to say, but was cut off when Red grabbed him by the collar.

Burning with rage, the red Link spoke, " I've had enough of this…." His voice trembled, but no tears had shown. With surprising strength, Red threw down Green and dashed out the door of the Inn, into the rain.

"Red!"

"You guys can finish your stupid little quest! But I'm out of HERE!" he yelled, his final words before he disappeared into the gloom surrounding the Inn.

All those weeks, Blue had been bullying Red continuously, but never expected an outbreak. He had always thought Red's tunic as a delicate little rose, snapping if anyone provoked or hurt his feelings. However, this was different. The tunic was starting to resemble blood, the more Blue thought of it.

Despite the protests of Green next to him, Blue limped out the Inn too, trying to spot traces of Red. But the storm had washed any clues of Red. He had disappeared.

"Red! Where are you?" Blue cried out desperately. " Come back!"

For the first time in his life, the sea-colored Link decided to say something nice for Red.

"I'm s-s…SORRY!" he yelled, hoping his apology would reach Red. "PLEASE. COME BACK!"

But Red was gone.

* * *

**Twilight: Golly! That was a great start for this fan fic! So on ta' chappy 2! :)**

**_*Silence*_**

**Twilight:... Hello? *sniff* ANYBODY?! …**

**Twilight: Anyway, please review! *sniff..* I'm alone…**

**Dargon: I'M SO SORRY, TWILIGHT! WE DIDN'T CATCH YOU! PLEASE FORGIVE US! OMG YOU WROTE SO MUCH! This is Twilight's first written FF, written by mainly her! PLEASE R&amp;R! THANKS TO ALL OF OUR READERS! What do you think of the story? Please review and tell us what you think! :D**

**Nike: WE THOUGHT U WEREN'T ON! And, I didn't do anything. Was working on a fanfic for The Aurum Writers. xD**

**Dargon: We mainly edited, and contributed a tiny bit! :D CREDIT TO TWILIGHT~ What will happen to Red? What will the others do? And why would Red be acting in such a strange way, oblivious to his normal personality of being so innocent and optimistic usually?**

**Nike: Oh, wait! I did contribute! To the author's' notes! XD**


	2. Oh Dear, Now Blue is Lost!

**Disclaimer: Want lots, no own.**

* * *

Blue lay in his bed silently. He closed his eyes, trying to review all that had went on in the day. Strangely, he had begun to miss having Red around. _What's making me so distressed? _Blue thought. He tried forcing his eyes closed to obtain some sleep, but failed.

After Red had bailed, Blue stood in the rain, his boots sinking into the mud. His knees actually ached quite painfully. Blue couldn't believe it had been Red who had inflicted that much physical pain on him.

Well, _almost_ couldn't believe.

Blue swiveled his head around, trying to find some sign in the gathering gloom around him that would hopefully tell him where Red had disappeared to, but the rain had washed away all tracks.

"RED!" he cried out, over and over again, but his voice only echoed back to him, unheard. Blue kept waiting for Red's cheerful face to pop back amidst the gloom, explaining that everything had just been a joke, but such hopes were banished as the minutes dragged on and Blue realized Red would not be coming back.

Finally, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Whipping around, Blue saw that it was only Vio. Green hovering was uncertainly behind him. Sighing, Blue asked, "Whaddaya want?"

"...Let's go inside first."

Blue crossed his arms stubbornly, wondering why he was so intent on waiting for Red to come back when he knew he wasn't. "I'm not going to."

Vio sighed. "He's not coming back yet. At least not soon. You know it. Let's just get inside first."

Blue snorted, but he slowly uncrossed his arms and allowed himself to be led back inside. When Green had draped covers over the blue Link and seated him in front of the fire, Blue finally spoke. "I never thought he had it in him…"

"Neither did we."

"Well, what are we doing?" Blue snapped. "We have to go after him!"

"But, Blue, seriously, if you hadn't acted so mean towards him all those times…" Green trailed off as Blue suddenly got up, snarling.

"IF _I_ HADN'T…?! Well, if you thought that, how come you guys never bothered to stop me, then? You just sat back and watched!"

"What?" Green spluttered. "_I_ didn't do anything? I was always trying to get you to stop picking on him!"

"Well, what about him, then?" Blue jabbed a finger at Vio, who was reading a book in the corner, looking uninterested in the argument, which caused Blue's temper to flare even more. "See? He's not even paying attention now!"

Vio sighed, snapping his book shut. "I always pay attention, Blue. I just don't seem to be doing it."

"Why haven't you been _protecting little Red from me_, then?" Blue shot.

"Well, it was your fight. I had nothing to do with it, as I were neither the bully or the victim, or as they say." Vio glanced at Blue. "What's with you? Why are you suddenly so protective of Red?"

Blue growled furiously and turned away, crossing his arms, stubbornly refusing to answer.

A lengthy silence.

Finally, Vio looked out of the window. "It's getting dark. We should get some sleep, and look for Red in the morning."

Green stifled a yawn. "Okay, then. G'night…"

He went upstairs, the sound of his footsteps receding as he went up to his room and shut the door softly behind him.

Blue glared angrily at the violet Link opposite him, wishing he didn't act so superior. So what if he cared about Red? Did he not have a heart?

_Well… maybe._

"Are you going to go to sleep?" Vio asked.

"...Sure, I guess." Blue got up and strode towards the stairs.

"Look, it wasn't your fault."

His foot hovering on the first step, Blue turned to look at Vio, but Vio had already returned to his book.

Blue walked slowly up the stairs.

Was _it his fault…?_

Now, Blue rolled over onto his side in his bed, wrapped in the darkness of his room. He thought of poor Red, all alone out in the night, freezing to death.

Maybe he shouldn't have acted so mean to him all of those times…

But it had been his natural personality to do that. And he hadn't meant any of those things he ever said.

And he thought Red had understood…

Blue closed his eyes, feeling terrible, and a moment later, somehow managed to fall asleep.

* * *

It was still pouring rain outside the next morning, dampening the Links' spirits even further as they trotted through the mud.

_Think, _Blue thought to himself.

_Where would I go if I was Red?_

The village…? No, it would be too easy to find him there, and Red definitely did not want to be found just yet.

And then it came to him. Somewhere where you could get lost, lose yourself among the leafy plants, forever to roam the green area of…

"The forest," Blue voiced aloud, and the others beside him nodded in agreement. They would look for him there. Red had only been in the forest once, but that didn't mean it would stop him from fleeing there.

But how could Red hope to survive in the wilderness, without any food or shelter?

Blue shoved those thoughts out of his head, pushing onwards. No, they would find Red soon. He wouldn't need any food or shelter.

Moments later, the Links reached the outskirts of the forest. There was not a sound as they approached, as if the whole woods were holding its breath. Vio, Green, and Blue looked at each other warily, and then they all nodded and plunged into the forest.

_As all this unveiled, the three Links trudged through the thicket. Crimson eyes peered from the shadows, grinning a blood-soaked smile. "Yes…come into the forest, where it shall be your grave, and my meal!"_

"Gah, where are we?" Blue grumbled as he glanced around some shrubs. "It's an hour already and I can't find the main path where we came from!"

Green wiped the sweat from his brow and sliced down some vines in their path. None of them knew where they were.

Even the supposedly calm Vio was rubbing his temples in frustration. "Could it be…we're walking in...circles?!"

Green and Blue gawked at Vio, thinking the exact same thing, _All this time? We were walking in circles?! _

"Vio, are you sure?" Blue asked, still staring at him straight in the eyes to make sure Vio wasn't bluffing.

"Well what other explanation do you guys have? Aren't the surroundings here looking kind of familiar?"

Green inspected the trees, leaves, vines...Vio was right. They all looked familiar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, smartypants. If we were walking in circles, how come we just noticed that our surroundings are the same? Green and I aren't that dumb. You're not the only one that has brains." Blue shot back crossly. He wasn't about to give in.

Still, Vio kept his cool. "We're probably walking in a huge circle. Either that or…" He trailed off for a moment, only to slap himself on the forehead later. "NO!"

Green and Blue glared at the purple Link once again with confusion. The look on Vio's face told them he was in complete panic.

He took a few breaths to calm himself down and finally, in a low voice, said, "We're in the Lost Woods."

Vio crouched down and covered his eyes with one hand as if having a headache. "How could I've been so stupid! I should have studied the map more! Now we're going to die!"

Green was still confused, _how could a forest kill us? he thought._

Vio read the expression on Green's face. He said with a sigh, "The Lost Woods is a forest full of monsters and dangerous spirits full of regret. None of us know the way back so we can easily get killed."

Blue still wasn't convinced about their grisly fate, he rolled his eyes. "So what? Look bubs, I don't care what other people have said about this forest, we can change that. We're here to find Red and Red only. So as long we don't interrupt anything here, all of us are going to be fine! Now quit whining and come on!"

The other two Links noticed for the first time that this hotheaded, rude, full-of-anger-issues Blue Link gave them motivation. He had the highest spirits out of all of them-next to Red, that is.

Suddenly, a hidden road way was unveiled by trees in front of them. _The trees had moved and formed a path. _

The three Links, now with confidence marched on, ahead, ready for anything that was going to attack them in order to find Red.

_The crimson eyes followed the heroes' every step. 'My, my...what a strong spirit they have, especially that blue one,' it thought.'They will make tasty cuisines.'_

Vio, Blue, and Green tread for thirty more minutes over the shrub terrain.

The silence was shattered by Green. "Hey Blue, how did you have enough energy to give us a prep talk? Were you on steroids or something?"

Blue arched his eyebrows and answered in a gruff voice, "Oy, was that a compliment or an insult?"

Green smirked. "Both, I guess."

Blue grabbed the green Link's collar. "HEY! I outta-" He said through gritted teeth but was cut off by a dismissive wave of Vio's hand.

"Shhh…I hear a strange noise." The violet Link said, "Everyone, get your swords ready!"

The trio unsheathed their four sword and stepped into a triangular formation. The ground rumbled beneath their feet.

"Guys! I have a feeling there's a stampede of monsters coming our way in every direction!" informed Vio, " That's the only thing that can causeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee such a trembling!"

Blue tripped over a root in the bushes and landed right onto Vio's foot right as he was finishing his sentence.

"GREAT DIN'S FIYUUUUUH!" screamed Vio as he tumbled over because of the unbalance."What was that for, Blue?"

"I tripped accidentally, okay?"

"You ruined our battle formation!"

"Well, get up and we can reform it!"

"Not if you keep whining!"

"Shut up!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"Well someone sure lost their personality!"

"S-"

"For Nayru's sake! Will both of you stop arguing! The rumbling stopped." whispered Green harshly, pointing around them.

It was quiet for a minute.

Green let out a relieved sigh, "Whew, it left us."

Blue began to smile, his overconfident ego shining through. "HAH! Those monsters got so scared when we were arguing, they ran away! Yahoo! I knew they would fear the great, Blue her-"

BOOM!

"What was that?"Green fell on his knees as the tremble seemed to throw the land off balance.

"Holy Farore's forest! I skinned my knees so hard that I'm bleeding…"

The violet warrior immediately jumped to his feet, and said in a quiet but also very cautious voice, "Those demons didn't leave us after all. And since the tremor's increasing but there's no sight of them, I'm starting to think that there's one gigantic demon behind this…"

Blue's eyes widened, swiping his head side to side to spot this monster, anxiously asking Vio, "Wait, then where is this monster? No enemies are on land…no enemies in the sky, wait-the grou-?!"

Before he could finish his sentence, a colossal pair of pinchers snatched Blue from the ground as they dragged him down into the earth.

"BLUE!" shouted Vio and Green in unison.

And then there was silence.

Not only was Red lost. Blue had disappeared too.

* * *

**Twilight: Okee… next Chapter. FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDREEEEE! Sorry, I just felt like saying that...TOOUUUUUUUUHOOOOUUUUU! Wait...it's been over 3 months since we've worked on...this…?**

**Twilight: oops.**

**Nike: *Nod nod* I have finally gotten Twilight to finish this chapter. *sips tea* *more nods* Thanks for reading! This is solely Twilight's writing! She's amazing! *claps* Bye! Until next time!**


End file.
